Use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is widely spread. For example, LEDs are used as light sources in thin, large area lighting systems, automotive lights, signs and backlight illumination for display devices and more. In many applications, it is desired to be able to control the color point of the light output. This may be achieved by the use of multiple individually controllable LEDs of different colors. In this manner, the amount of, for example, red, green and blue light may be controlled such as to obtain a desired color point of the total light emission from a device, comprising LEDs of different colors.
In WO 2007/034367 A1, there is disclosed a variable color light emitting device, comprising a light emitting diode for emitting light. The diode comprises a plurality of electrically conducting layers, at least one of which being such that lateral current spreading in the diode is limited to form at least two independently electrically addressable segments, for allowing illumination of an optional number of the segments. At least one of the number of segments is provided with a wavelength converter adapted to convert at least part of the light emitted from an associated segment to generate light of a certain primary color. The color variable light emission from the light emitting device is emitted in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the light emitting device (diode). Disadvantageously, the different colors of light from the light emitting device are visible for a viewer looking at the light emitting device.